militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1st U.S. Artillery, Battery I
Battery "I" 1st Regiment of Artillery was a light artillery battery that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The battery was stationed at Fort Leavenworth, Kansas in January 1861 before moving to Washington, D.C. where it was attached to Wilcox's Brigade, Heintzelman's Division, McDowell's Army of Northeastern Virginia, to August 1861. Stone's Brigade, Division of the Potomac, to October 1861. Stone's (Sedgwick's) Division, Army of the Potomac, to March 1862. Artillery, 2nd Division, II Corps, Army of the Potomac, to November 1862. Reserve Artillery, II Corps, to May 1863. Artillery Brigade, II Corps, to November 1863. 2nd Brigade, Horse Artillery, Artillery Reserve, Army of the Potomac, to May 1865. Defenses of Washington, D.C., XXII Corps to August 1865. Detailed service Moved to Washington, D.C., January 7–29, 1861, and served duty there until July. Advanced on Manassas, Va., July 16–21, 1861. First Battle of Bull Run July 21. Moved to Poolesville, Md., August 7–15. Duty there and at Edward's Ferry until March 1862. Ball's Bluff October 21, 1861. Edward's Ferry October 22. Ordered to the Virginia Peninsula March 1862. Siege of Yorktown April 5-May 4. Battle of Seven Pines, May 31-June 1. Seven Days Battles before Richmond June 25-July 1. Peach Orchard and Savage Station July 29. White Oak Swamp and Glendale June 30. Malvern Hill July 1. Moved to Alexandria, Va., August 16–23. Maryland Campaign September 6–22. Battle of Antietam September 16–17. At Harpers Ferry until October 30. Movemed to Falmouth, Va., October 30-November 17. Battle of Fredericksburg December 11–15. "Mud March" January 20–24, 1863. At Falmouth until April. Chancellorsville Campaign April 27-May 6. Battle of Chancellorsville May 1–5. Gettysburg Campaign June 11-July 24. Battle of Gettysburg July 1–3. Advance to line of the Rapidan September 13–17. Bristoe Campaign October 9–22. Bristoe Station October 14. Advance to line of the Rappahannock November 7–8. Mine Run Campaign November 26-December 2. Campaign from the Rapidan to the James. Battle of the Wilderness May 5–7. Battle of Spotsylvania Court House May 8–21. Battle of North Anna May 23–26. Battle of Totopotomoy Creek May 28–31. Battle of Cold Harbor June 1–7. Gaines's Mill, Salem Church, and Haw's Shop June 2. Sheridan's Trevilian Raid June 7–24. Trevilian Station June 11–12. Black Creek or Tunstall Station and White House or St. Peter's Church June 21. St. Mary's Church June 24. At Light House Point June 29-July 27. At Camp Barry, Washington, D.C. until September. Arthur's Swamp September 29. Poplar Springs Church September 29-October 1. Wyatt's Road October 1. Boydton Plank Road October 27–28. Warren's Raid on Weldon Railroad December 7–12. Dabney's Mills February 5–7, 1865. Appomattox Campaign March 28-April 9. Dinwiddie Court House March 30–31. Five Forks April 1. Namozine Church April 3. Paine's Cross Roads April 5. Sailor's Creek April 6. Appomattox Court House April 9. Surrender of Lee and his army. Moved to Washington, D.C., May. Grand Review of the Armies May 23. Commanders * Captain James B. Ricketts - wounded in action and captured at the First Battle of Bull Run * Captain Alanson Merwin Randol - succeeded 1Lt French * 1st Lieutenant Edmund Kirby - transferred to command of the 5th Maine Battery * 1st Lieutenant George A. Woodruff - mortally wounded at the Battle of Gettysburg * 1st Lieutenant Tully McCrea - commanded at the Battle of Gettysburg after 1Lt Woodruff was mortally wounded; he briefly commanded the battery after the battle * 1st Lieutenant Frank L. French - succeeded 1Lt McCrea; transferred to Battery E References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. ;Attribution * See also * List of United States Regular Army Civil War units * 1st Air Defense Artillery Regiment External links * Battery I, 1st U.S. Light Artillery monument at Gettysburg Battlefield Category:United States Regular Army Civil War regiments U Category:Military units and formations established in 1861 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865